Jealousy
by ronandhermy
Summary: A one shot about Jared and how he reacts when another guy starts to get a little too friendly with Kim. Jared and Kim love because there aren't nearly as many stories as there should be.


**Disclaimer: If I did own this there would be more wolf love and Edward and Bella would already have done the deed.**

Jared and Kim

Jealousy

There was Kim beautiful, perfect, leaning up against her locker waiting for me to drive her home. Her midnight hair, soft as a dove, lay across her shoulder begging for me to bury my hands in it. I just needed to touch her, to reassure myself that she was mine.

She was just standing there…talking to Jason Maroun. He was an all right guy, a senior, on track, made the honor roll…and I hated him.

He had made a few comments about Kim, not precisely derogatory but not exactly flattering either. He knew she was mine, everyone knew, and yet he still would "casually" joke about how he might ask her out. Saying she was probably too much of a woman for me to handle and that he'd be glad to take her off my hands.

I wanted to kill him but it was only due to Kim's instance that she would only ever love _me_ that he was still alive. However from the way he kept chatting up my girl I might have to rethink the whole not-dead problem.

I listened for a little bit to what he was saying and hoping to catch her soft responses. He spoke mostly of himself, insufferable bastard. She seemed fine with it at first, thinking it was just a friendly conversation, harmless. She forgot he was male.

When she realized he wanted more then friendship she began to get nervous. He probably didn't notice, so self-involved was he, but I did. It was in the way her laugh was slightly on edge, the way her hands couldn't keep still, running through her hair, tugging at her shirt. When her eyes started to dart about taking of the appearance of a frightened animal, that was my cue.

I waked up beside her expecting her to calm down a little now that I was near. I should have remembered Kim always found some way of surprising me.

She practically launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my waist, a silent promise to never let go. I happily wrapped my arms around her, smug in my knowledge that she wanted me, not stuck up Jason.

She looked up at me and grinned, then turned her head toward Jason with a happy smile.

"So you see Jason, I can't go with you to Lookout Peak this weekend, or any weekend for that matter. I already have a date, and as you can tell, I don't think we'll be ditching each other anytime soon."

I started growling deep in my throat, no way in hell would anybody but me be taking Kim to Lookout Peak. I probably would have launched at him and happily pulverized him into a pulp if not for Kim holding on to me.

He obviously realized that inviting another guy's girl to the prime make-out spot was not the best idea. Especially if that girl's guy was currently ready to kill you and then desecrate your body afterward.

"Ah well, uh sure, I understand. Completely. I-I-I have to go. Track practice, you know." And then he scampered off like the rat he was taking his noxious scent with him.

"Took you long enough," she muttered against my chest. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I wanted to see if you'd be tempted."

"Yeah a guy whose made a name for himself by running away. Really my cup of tea." I loved it when she teased me.

"Oh come now, surely his skinny chicken legs and scrawny hands inspired you with thoughts of lust." She snorted.

"Why would I was a boy, whose only interested in getting into my pants, when I have a man who gives so much more?"

I ginned, I loved it when she talked all assertive like that, calling me her man and all.

"So does this man get into your pants?"

She gave me a funny look, "You've already gotten into my pants and I doubt anything would get you out of them."

"Damn straight," I said with a grin, holding her tight against me.

We had made love and it had been the most amazing thing in the world. Being connected, truly connected, to your soul mate is like a forest fire blazing out of control only with more intensity. We just fit and everything had been right with the world.

I grabbed her backpack off the floor and followed her to my car.

"You're not going to hurt Jason are you?" disapproval in every line of her body.

"No," I said grudgingly. She smiled, happy that she had done a good deed, even if the little twerp didn't deserve it.

_She never said that I couldn't shred his tires_ _though_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I decided there needed to be more Jared and Kim love out there so I decided to show what would happen in a minor threatening situation of a loved one. Reviews are love.


End file.
